Many video games attempt to simulate the experience of driving and flying all types of vehicles. As the games have become more advanced and realistic, so have the controllers. For example, controllers for a driving game may include a steering wheel, gear shifter, clutch, brake and gas pedals. A flying game may have a steering yoke, throttle, and rudder pedals. The problem that arises is positioning the hand and foot controls in the functional arrangements as they would commonly be found in a car or airplane, and maintaining the controllers in place during game play. Some types of controllers include brackets for mounting the controller to a table. However, this requires that the television be placed in front of the table, which may be highly inconvenient. Additionally, there is nothing to keep a foot controller from sliding around under the table during operation. Other controllers may be strapped to the player's lap, which is not the normal functional position of the controller and make the controller difficult to use, especially in combination with a foot controller. Most controllers do not include any fastening means for mounting or holding the controllers in place.
While the prior art is replete with various controllers, stands, and seats having integrated controllers for hand controls, none address the problem of positioning both hand and foot controls in an ergonomic, functional, and stable arrangement as would be found in a car or plane. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,044,772 discloses a game controller stand for mounting a steering wheel, or the like, which is connected to a game console. However, the stand does not provide any means for mounting a foot controller which is typically used in most automotive racing games.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game controller stand having means for mounting hand and foot controllers in ergonomic and functional operating positions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide securing means for holding the hand and foot controllers in position on the stand during game play.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable ergonomic frame for the stand which allows the height of the stand to be adjusted to accommodate different players.